


Clisaac Happiness

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Clisaac Forever, Engagement, F/M, Wedding, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: In light of how things have been between Claire and Isaac in recent episodes of The Orville, Sam and I had the idea of a way to ensure we fans of this pairing have some happy memories.(This piece can also be considered a continuation of "Clisaac Miracle", as I am including Genevieve in this piece as well.)





	Clisaac Happiness

Dr. Claire Finn had spent a number of weeks contemplating one certain crew member on board The Orville: Isaac. She had since forgiven him for lying to her and her two boys, and for his part in the Kaylon Objective, though he had betrayed his own race to save Ty from Kaylon Primary, and saved the whole crew along with the people on Earth from being killed, which was what helped her begin to forgive him. She was well aware of just how much she loved him and had talked numerous times with Kelly and Talla about what she should do about the Kaylon, and had reached a decision of what that would be, as crazy as she thought herself to be for what she was going to do. Smiling to herself, she tapped a button on her computer and crossed her fingers as she spoke, hoping Isaac would answer her.

"Claire to Isaac.", Claire said, patiently waiting for her boyfriend's voice to come over the comm.

"Yes, Claire?", said Isaac, in his usual monotone voice.

"I was wondering if you could meet me in the mess hall? I know that sounds like an unusual place to meet but I would love to talk to you about something...Oh and could you use that little device, the holographic generator, to appear as a human again?", Claire said, keeping her fingers crossed that Isaac would not be suspicious of her request and smiling widely when he had used her name instead of saying "Doctor". 

"Of course, Claire. I am on my way.", came Isaac's answer, and Claire smiled before tapping a button to close her computer screen, and headed out of her office to meet Isaac.

The mess hall was full of various members of the crew with Ed, Kelly, Talla, Gordon, and John all sitting at the same table, laughing and enjoying each other's company over some off duty drinks. Claire was the first to arrive and waited patiently for Isaac looking around and soon smiling wide when she saw his human appearance walking up the hallway and right up to her. Isaac's human brown eyes met Claire's and he motioned softly with his fingers as he spoke. "You said you needed to talk to me about something, Claire?", Isaac said, his fingers motioning to himself and sounding curious as to why they were meeting in such a setting, and the appearance of both of them had drawn the attention of the whole crew, their eyes now glued with interest to the duo, Kelly and Talla grinning wider and wider since they knew exactly what was going to happen. Claire smiled and cleared her throat nervously, giving a chuckle as she softly took Isaac's hand, her fingers rubbing softly over his knuckles.

"Isaac...I asked you here because there is something else I wish to ask you and I wanted all of our friends to bear witness to it. I...I know that you are a machine and you cannot return human emotions the way we can, but I love you so very much. My boys love you like a father as you well know. I do not think I could ever bear to be apart from you in any way, and so I wanted to ask you, even though the roles are usually reversed...", Claire said, a tear in her eye as she spoke out loud to him so everyone present could hear, and slowly got down onto one knee. Ed and Gordon felt their jaws drop before Ed collected himself and muttered softly to his best friend. "Is...Is this happening right now?", Ed asked, Gordon staring blankly at the sight of Claire on one knee in front of a human Isaac and opened his mouth to talk only to be shushed by Kelly and Talla, who went back to watching the cuteness unfold with dreamy looks on their faces, their heads supported with both hands. Isaac, being a Kaylon in human form, obviously could not blink but would if he was able as he watched Claire get to one knee in front of him while holding his hand, and spoke curiously as he tilted his head. "Claire? Do you require medical attention?", Isaac asked, not understanding what was going on, and his question only made Claire giggle. "No heheh. No, Isaac, but thank you for asking. I wanted to ask...will you marry me?", Claire asked finally, her brown eyes brimming with happy tears as she looked up at him, and Isaac looked down at her curiously as he quickly ran an internal search of his Earth files for the four words finding their meaning quickly and very gently nodded his head. "Yes. I will.", Isaac said, Claire grinning widely as she got up off the floor and pressed her lips to Isaac's happily as the crew burst into applause and cheers, while Kelly and Talla burst into happy tears and held each other, earning a mystified look from Ed and Gordon who then looked at each other and shrugged before smiling and clapping as well.

The following day, Claire was walking along along the hall smiling ear to ear as she made her way to Kelly's quarters to meet with her and Talla. She had an important question for them and wanted to make sure to have them in the same room for when she asked what she wanted to, and soon came upon the door. Pressing the button for entry, she heard Kelly's voice call out "Come in!" from inside, and Claire opened the door by tapping in an entry code and stepping through the doors after they opened, and was instantly enveloped in a hug from both of the girls. "Oh my god! We are so excited for you!!! You are getting married!!!", Kelly squealed, her commander demeanor nowhere close to the surface and Talla clapped excitedly as she ran over to the food synthesizer. "Three glasses of champagne.", Talla said, the food synthesizer providing three glasses of the liquid which Talla carried carefully to Kelly and Claire, each of them taking their glasses and Kelly raised hers, clearing her throat. "Ahem! I propose a toast. To Claire. We are so excited for you and we cannot wait to see how beautiful you look on the day of your wedding to Isaac. You are already a beautiful lady, but on your wedding, that beauty will be quadrupled. To Claire!", Kelly said, Talla repeating her words and all three women tapped their glasses together with excited giggles. Claire grinned ear to ear and took a breath before speaking. "Okay, so I asked you both here because...I wanted to ask you both to be my bridesmaids!!!", Claire said, quickly getting a resounding "YES!!!!!!!!" from both Kelly and Talla, who hugged her tightly as they devolved into squeals once more.

In another part of the Orville, Isaac stroll along the corridors studying the various members of the crew and their actions as he always did until Gordon and John ran up to him and made him stop in his tracks. "Isaac! Hey buddy!", Gordon said, playfully slapping Isaac's shoulder as John chimed in. "Hey man! We were wondering if you have selected your best man yet? Which one of us will it be?" Gordon asked, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest as John laughed and looked at Gordon. "Like he would pick you! You are too much of a joker!", John said, Gordon looking at him with mock shock all over his face and turned his attention to John. "Well he won't pick you because you gave him bad break up advice!!!", Gordon countered, the two men starting to banter back and forth while Isaac watched them both and tilted his silver head a little, not fully understanding the concept of "best man" yet, and spoke up before he quietly walked around the two friends, "You both may be my...groomsmen.", Isaac stated simply while they were busy going back and forth, his words making them stop long enough to yell happily before Isaac walked away, and upon searching his earth files found the answer he wanted, sending a message to Commander Bortus on his comm asking him to be his best man, which Bortus simply answered "Yes.". Isaac soon found himself at Ed's quarters and approached the door just as it opened, Ed's face splitting into a grin. "Isaac! Come on in! I was just about to head to Engineering to check on the Quantum Drive engines but I always have time for my engaged Science Officer.", Ed said, stepping aside and allowing Isaac to walk in, the doors sliding closed behind him. Isaac turned in the middle of the room as Ed approached him with a smile. "Captain. I know this could be a silly question to ask, as my intelligence far exceeds that of biological life forms and you are the captain of The Orville, but I wish to ask you if you would officiate my marriage to Claire?", Isaac asked, Ed giving a bigger smile and placed his hands on Isaac's shoulders as he nodded. "I would be honored, my friend.", Ed said, patting Isaac's right shoulder and walked with him out of his quarters, the two going separate ways after the doors slid shut behind them.

Claire opted to not have a bachlorette party as she could not be happier to leave her single life behind, and Ty did not want to wait any longer for Isaac to be his dad officially, having already thought of him as one since he, Marcus and their mom had crash landed on a strange planet and his adoration for Isaac only increased when Isaac protected him from Kaylon Primary. Ty and Marcus stood in front of a mirror in their bedroom, both boys dressed in a nice black tuxedo with light blue ties, and Marcus chuckled gently as he leaned down and fixed his little brother's tie, which was slightly crooked, their little sister Genevieve with Claire getting dressed by Kelly and Talla in Kelly's quarters. "Here you go. Once you get older, I will teach you how to make it nice and straight, silly. Come on. The ceremony will be starting soon.", Marcus said, giving Ty a one armed hug and walking with him to the simulator, where the wedding would take place, as Claire wanted to have Isaac appear human so she could see him all dressed up and be able to kiss him properly at the conclusion of the ceremony.

The crew members were chatting away with excitement in their seats, the chosen simulation, with wedding music playing, taking the appearance of a beautiful and tall white archway with pink flowers and green vines wrapped delicately around the straight columns and curve, Ed standing underneath it with his hands clasped in front of him as the simulator doors opened, the crew members turning to watch as the procession began with the groom and best man, Isaac being the first to walk in and take his simulated human form as he crossed the threshold, Bortus following behind him as the door slid shut behind them both and the two approached the archway, taking their respective places with Ed and looking expectantly to the simulator doors. The simulator doors slid open once more, Kelly and Talla walking in wearing light blue, strapless dresses and light blue heels with white accents with Gordon and John wearing tuxedos with light blue ties, Kelly walking alongside Gordon and Talla walking with John up to the archway slowly and taking their places, all four wearing happy smiles. The simulator doors opened again and next to enter were Ty and Marcus, smiling as they walked slowly up the aisle and up to join Bortus and Isaac as ring bearers, little Genevieve following them in a little blue dress decorated with small white flowers and her hair nicely done into a pile of curls courtesy of Kelly, gently tossing down flower petals from a small wicker basket until she reached the alter and wandered up to Talla, wrapping an arm around her leg as she smiled happily and looked around, her focus landing on the simulator doors as they opened again, the crew members standing up as Claire made her entrance.

Claire was as stunning as an angel. She wore a beautiful and strapless white dress, the skirt solid white with a lace flower detailing floating softly as she walked, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor the only thing filling the room, and on her head was a simple white veil. Isaac's brown human eyes were trained on her and if he could smile like a human, he would have in this very moment seeing his soon to be wife approaching him. Claire reached the alter and took her place in front of Isaac with a happy smile and tears of joy, her hands taking his, and Ed began to speak. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this incredible doctor and our Kaylon friend in holy matrimony. I now ask you, Claire, to recite your vows to Isaac.", Ed said, a smile on his face as Claire took a breath and began to speak. "Isaac...You are my everything. I promise to love you forever, and to cherish you every day for as long as I live. I love you.", Claire said, Kelly and Talla quietly crying behind her and very grateful for the invention of waterproof mascara at that moment. Ed smiled at Claire's vow and turned to Isaac. "Isaac. I now ask you to recite your vow to Claire.", Ed said, leaning in and whispering softly with a massive smile on his face. "You got this, buddy....go for it.", Ed said, leaning back upright and holding his hands in front of him. Isaac looked Claire in the eyes, his brown eyes not giving away any emotion as always, and he began to speak. "Claire. I firmly believe that you are everything to me. I grew so fond of you, and your boys, in the time we have known one another. I promise to cherish you every moment of every day. I...I love you.", Isaac said, Claire's eyes welling up with tears that spilled down her cheeks, and Ed grinned widely and held out both his hands. "And now for the ring. As Isaac will turn back into his silver Kaylon self upon exiting the simulator, there will be no ring for him, but we do have one for our beautiful doctor bride. Ty, Marcus.", Ed said, motioning to Ty and Marcus who approached their step bot/step dad, and held up a red pillow that had a single wedding band sitting in the middle. Isaac very gently picked up the silver ring that donned three striking crystals, two small and one big, and slowly slid it onto Claire's ring finger.

Ed smiled as Isaac slid the ring fully onto Claire's finger, and spoke for all to hear. "As captain of The Orville, and your loyal friend, it is my absolute pleasure to present you, Claire and Isaac, as Mr and Mrs. Finn. You may now kiss your beautiful bride, Isaac.", Ed said, happy tears at the corners of his eyes as Isaac gently cupped Claire's cheek with one hand and leaned in, the two meeting in the middle for a sweet and romantic kiss as the room burst into applause, the crew members all getting up from their seats with little cups full of petals, Kelly and Talla clapping and crying at the same time. The happy couple parted their kiss and Claire smiled brightly at her husband and took his hand, the two of them turning to face the crew members and their applause. Ed raised his hands into the air and spoke with a huge smile on his face. "And now for the reception!!!! Simulate reception hall.", Ed said, the room changing from the beautiful alter into a dance floor complete with a spot to take pictures and a DJ booth, and some soft romantic music began to play as Claire and Isaac moved into the middle of the room and began their first dance as husband and wife. The night went on as everyone gathered to dance and celebrate the union of two of their crew members, and soon the party ended, Claire and Isaac taking their leave of the simulator to spend their first night as husband and wife in a another simulator, their love greater and truer than ever.

**The End. ******

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this work, everybody. I have been so busy with work and then too tired after. Then I got sick and could not think straight. Then had even more work.
> 
> I do hope this work is well done despite the delays and I apologize if it seems rushed, but I only had so much time to finish this off, otherwise the draft would have been deleted tomorrow night.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and enjoy!


End file.
